Reuniting With a A Loved One
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky introduces Brax to their baby for the first time since she delivered the baby.


**This is just a little something I wrote following something I read on Digital spy. Probably won't be very good. It is, of course, Brax and Ricky. I wasn't going to write it but after watching a few clips on YouTube and getting excited for Ricky to give birth, I decided to write this. Lame title, but I couldn't think as I wasn't planning on writing this, but in between updates for other stories, I decided to.**

 **I'm, unfortunately, out of the country for the week she gives birth, so I thought I'd get this up before I go, even know I have weeks before I go.**

 **Not very confident on writing birth scenes and I have done a few of them.**

 **I know this may seem rushed, but my battery on my iPad is low and I wanted this up.**

* * *

Reuniting With A Loved One. 

Ricky was ready to drop, she was in the last stages of her pregnancy and she was finding it difficult without any of her family around to help her. Heath and Bianca were in the city, Casey was dead and her brother was in prison, the same prison that Brax was holed up in, Ricky just hoped that Brax would be able to keep his cool if he came face to face with him.

* * *

It was at night time, when the soon to be mum felt pains in her stomach. She was a few weeks from her due date.

Her contractions were strong and painful.

"Aww!" She cried out, she knew that no one would hear her, she needed help.

There was only one person that she wanted but she knew that she wouldn't be allowed. He wouldn't have a clue that she was in pain. She just wished that she had his hand to hold.

* * *

The clinical lead, who was visiting Austrillua in what she called a "Culture experience" when really, it was just as a break as she had rencently been given back her role as clinical lead, which she was unimpressed with as it meant more work and as she walked towards the apartment she was renting in her Jimmy Choos and black pencil skirt, with a pink shirt, was walking along when she heard a scream. She knew that it was coming from one of the houses, she just had to follow the directions of the screams.

"I'm Zoe, I'm clinical lead at Holby City Hospital " she said, through the door. Ricky, somehow, found the strength to drag herself over to the front door and pull it open.

Zoe smiled as she stepped in to the house and put her bag down on the couch as she spotted the younger woman, her arms were stretched out in front of her and she was panting.

Zoe knew that she'd have to get the younger woman's name. "What's your name?"

"R..icky " She panted as she felt her waters break, a gush of water trickled down her leg.

Zoe nodded again as she took her heels off and got down on to the floor, she might have to deliver this baby. The younger woman felt she needed to push.

"OK, Ricky I'm going to need you to push on your next contraction " Zoe instructed her, she had seen plenty of babies delivered in her time at the ED, but she'd never been on her own, she would always have assistance.

Ricky panted and panted as Zoe called out encouraging words, telling her she'd soon have her baby.

"I can see the head" Zoe muttered, running a hand through her short brown hair.

Ricky nodded. It felt, to her, that her insides were being ripped apart as she used what strength she had left to bring her baby in to the world.

The cord was wrapped around it's neck.

Zoe didn't want to panic the new mum. She was a doctor, she knew what to do. She swung the cord around the baby's head.

Zoe grabbed a towel and wrapped the baby, who started crying, in it.

"there you go" Zoe smiled as she handed the baby over to the exhausted mum.

A tear slid frown her cheek as Zoe placed the baby, wrapped in a towel, in her arms. Brax should be with her, sharing this special moment.

"Congratulations " Zoe smiled as she stood up and breaking Ricky out of her thoughts.

Offering the new mum her hand she took it and pulled her up being aware of the pressure on her body as it would be sore and she would be tired as her body would have been through some painful contractions, which were more painful than period pains.

* * *

Zoe took her to the hospital, so that a doctor could check her and the baby over, but she refused to stay in for the night, as she wanted her own bed.

Nate, agreed althrough, he wasn't happy about it, telling her to call him, if she needed anything.

Ricky agreed as the clinical lead offered her a lift home. She strapped the baby in to a black car seat, complete with blue baby blankets.

As Zoe turned in to the street Ricky could see a banner outside the house and the banner read "Congratulations Ricky"

Kyle and Phoebe were standing outside the house. Marylin and Roo had also seen Ricky arrive. Marylin nudged Roo as they both walked over.

"What's his name?" Marylin asked.

Ricky played dumb as she didn't want to tell anyone the news before she'd told Brax he deserved that, at least. "I don't know "

Kyle hugged her followed by Phoebe as she cooed over the baby.

She said thanks to everyone and then walked in to the house. She opened the door and sunk, in relief, on the couch as she carefully lifted the unnamed baby from the carrier and cradled him gently in her arms. She was exhausted but she didn't want to close her eyes as she thought this would be a dream. A happy dream.

Looking at her watch, she decided that they both deserved an early night. She stood up and walked in to the hallway, as she headed up the stairs. She placed the baby (who was already dressed in a sleeping suit) she picked up the baby monitor and walked quietly out of her sons nursery.

Heading in to the bedroom she put the monitor down and climbed in to bed as she was tired. She pulled back the duvet and climbed in, putting the duvet over her as she watched her sons chest rise and fall.

* * *

"Morning, Brax" the words were out of her mouth before she realized he wasn't here. Her excuse was: baby brain. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to check on her son. She needed to registar his birth and soon. She scooped him up and held him close. She put him back in his cot and then went to get dressed, quickly as she knew she had a small baby that needed attention. She went downstairs and walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge where she'd made and stored bottles for last night she put them in the changing bag and walked in to the hallway where she

Sitting on the couch she looked at the cards and presents that had been given to her by various people from around the bay.

Walking outside she pointed her keys in the direction of the car and opened the door as she secured the baby in to his car seat, putting a blanket over him.

Arriving outside the prison, she took a deep breath and opened the door before stepping down and walking towards the black iron gates, where a guard was waiting.

"Name?"

"Erica Sharpe" She replied, telling the guard her name and handed over her bag as she looked down at her son, he was sleeping. The guard handed her bag back to her.

Looking at the carrier that held the tiny baby, Ricky felt her heart swell with pride, her and Brax had created this human being in a night of love.

She scanned the packed waiting area for her partner and she looked at the baby, before she took a few steps towards the table that he was sitting on.

"Meet our son, Brax " Ricky said as she carefully handed the newborn over to his father, who placed a kiss on the newborns forehead.

"Have you thought of a name?" Brax asked, looking at his partner as he held the of son tenderly in his arms.

She nodded, she had. She had to tell him what it was. "Casey"

Brax nodded, unable to speak, overcome with emotion that his son, was going to be named, after his brother.

"Time's up" A guard stood up, to tell the prisoners, that their visits with their loved ones were up. Brax stood to hand the baby back to Ricky. They hugged and kissed before she turned away, her heart sinking with sadness that Casey wouldn't know his dad.

* * *

Ricky returned home and walked upstairs to the nursery and opened the door and she walked over to to the cot to gently lower her baby in to his cot. She then noticed the picture of her and Brax and she took it off the shelf, as she held it close to her.

This baby was precious to her because Casey was a mix of both her and Brax; he had Brax's eyes, her nose.

"Night, night " She murmured, stroking his head gently. She closed the door gently as she leant against it. She was a mother and she was going to protect her baby against the world.

* * *

 **I wasn't planning on bringing Zoe in to it, it just happened. I enjoyed writing this.**

 **I know this technically, should be, in the crossover as it includes Zoe Hanna but I think it's more Ricky than Zoe that's way it's not in the crossover section.**


End file.
